It Should Be Me
by ginaaakilljoys
Summary: Emma just wants to show Regina she could be her happy ending but can Regina accept it? One-shot. Might try a second chapter in Regina's POV


She had chosen this. She had chosen to have space between them both and Emma had promised to give her all the space she needed but how was she supposed to help her find her happy ending if she wouldn't allow her near her. How was Emma supposed to fight for her happy ending when the brunette herself wouldn't fight for it? Emma found herself less and less inclined to finish the paperwork piling up on her desk because of all the time she spent thinking about Regina and a possibility of a happy ending of them both together with Henry as a family.

_2 Weeks Earlier_

_"I don't think it's worth it anymore. We've been at this for months. This mess of blank books and loose ends. I had resigned myself to believing I had no happy ending as a villain. I'm not a villain anymore and still, I let myself believe in false hope that something good might come," Regina ranted. _

_Emma had noted a change in the strong-willed brunette this past week. The blonde thought it was just her mind seeing what it wanted to see but, no, there was something in Regina that gave Emma a notion that she might feel the same towards her – the longing looks, the gentle brushes of fingers on her arm, the smiles that reached her beautiful, dark eyes directed towards Emma – but maybe it was just wishful thinking. _

_"You can't just give up, I have a feeling we're really close," Emma rebutted. Regina sighed, "I appreciate you trying to help, dear, but maybe some things are better left as they are." _

_Emma just stared at her, wordless. She was internally debating whether to just kiss the brunette and show her she could have her happy ending with her but Emma knew she couldn't risk losing their newfound friendship over something so little as feelings. No, it wasn't little feelings. It was love, Emma knew it. She knew it when she saw how deeply Regina could love and how far she would go to protect the ones she loved. She witnessed it first hand in Neverland when they teamed up to rescue Henry. She felt it when they created magic together and once she felt it she never wanted to not feel it. This feeling, this love, she wanted to so deeply revel in it and have it returned to the brunette who slowly stole her heart without any demands. She wanted to be cared for, protected but also to care and protect Regina and finding Regina a happy ending – even if it meant without her – was a step into expressing that love. But if she revealed her love she wanted Regina to feel it as genuine not as a pity-party for bringing back Marian and ultimately leading to Robin's departure from Storybrooke. Her love was genuine, and although Regina had forgiven her and claimed to have moved on from Robin, the blonde knew deep down she still held some sadness because it was present in her hesitation just now as she was ending their search._

_"But . . . I," she fumbled. "I . . . You're so strong and you deserve to find happiness. I intend to keep my promise and find your happy ending." There was that sliver of hope again in Regina's eyes but as quickly it appeared, it disappeared as she schooled her features into the emotionless mayor and queen she used to be. "I'm not giving up entirely. I'm tired of drowning myself into this. I have all I could ever need in Henry but I'll keep my mind open. I just need some space away from happy endings and heroes, I think it'll do me good." Emma knew they needed a break but she already knew where her happy ending was but she just had to fall for the second most closed up person other than herself. All she could do is respect the brunette's wishes. "Yeah, okay. Sure. I won't stop fighting for you," she said with a hope that Regina might open her eyes and realize Emma was fighting for her love._

"Uh, space!" she grunted at an empty Sheriff's office. Regina had made it sounded as if they were breaking up but they weren't in a relationship, the blonde was sure of that. But space from searching, that's what Regina meant but then why were they suddenly avoiding each other again? She needed Regina, to hear her voice, to see her eyes once again even if just as friends. Emma remained hopeful that Regina could find her happy ending within Emma and Henry and it was because of that hope that she decided to call the beautiful brunette with one goal and one goal only: to ask her out.

It rang once, twice, and finally a surprised but loving, "Hello? Emma?"


End file.
